Breathe Life Into Me
by MrsCenaOrton
Summary: This is going to be a short story about Roman Reigns!
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day! The day Lily had been waiting for all of her life, her first day as an official pediatric nurse at the best children's hospital in the nation. Right after she finished medical school, she was contacted by one of the doctors at the hospital and asked if she would like to join their team. She jumped on the offer and moved across country to Boston for the job, leaving all of her friends and family behind to pursue her dreams. And now it was time for her first day of work.

She arrived at the hospital half an hour early and sat in the parking lot giving herself a quick pep talk before finally mustering up the courage to walk into the huge hospital. Her jaw hit the floor when she got inside. It was the most beautiful hospital…place she had ever seen. All of the walls were painted in bright, uplifting colors. It was so festive and cheerful and thought she might have walked into the wrong place! It was not until she saw a group of kids walking down the halls in their hospital gowns, clutching teddy bears close to them as nurses followed behind them pushing the IV poles that she finally realized she was in the right place.

"Can I help you?" An older blonde woman asked with a cheerful smile.

"I'm Lily Peguero, the new pediatric nurse."

"Oh it is a pleasure to meet you Lily! I have heard such great things about you! I'm Janet one of the charge nurses here. Why don't you let me show you around?" She smiled as she motioned for Lily to follow her.

"I would like that a lot thank you so much!"

They spent the next half an hour wandering down the halls as Janet pointed out where everything was.

"Thank you for showing me where everything is. Now I am not as freaked out as I was when I first got here!" Lily chuckled.

"Oh sweetie there is no need to be nervous. This is a great hospital filled with great and friends staff. You are going to fit in just perfect!"

Janet smiled as she pushed open the doors that read 'EMERGENY ROOM'. As soon as they got in there, a loud wail sounded and a pair of doors were shoved open. A group of four paramedics came rushing in with a little boy strapped to the gurney.

"Oh I have to go!" Janet squeaked as she raced over to help out the paramedics.

Feeling suddenly out of place, Lily turned around to walk back out to the lobby. As she turned around, she bumped into something hard. She looked up and realized that something was actually a someone. The most perfect man she had ever seen before to be exact.

"Excuse me." He announced in a husky voice as he stepped to the side and raced over to the group of staff surrounding the little boy.

Lily made her way back to the lobby in a daze. She could not stop thinking about the man she had just encountered. From the long, black curly hair that hung past his shoulder to his big bulky frame she was completely captivated by this man…a man she didn't even know! But by the looks of the scrubs and the white coat, he was a doctor.

"I am so sorry I had to run out on you like that!" Janet apologized as she took a seat next to Lily.

"Don't be sorry! It's all part of the job." Lily smiled.

"You will have to get used to it…there is never a dull or quiet moment around here. There is always something to do and if there isn't, we spend the time cheering up the kiddos."

"That is why I am so happy I was offered the position here. I am not one who likes to just sit around. I love being involved and really getting to know my patients and their families."

"Well I am glad to hear that! We are always looking for young ladies like you!"

Lily smiled back at her as she fidgeted in her seat.

"You look like there is something on your mind, sweetie. I know you don't know me very well or at all for that matter but you can talk to me about anything. I can't imagine you have many friends yet!"

Lily's lips curled into a smile as she looked over at the sweet woman who she knew would end up becoming very close with. "Well I just was uh wonder who that guy was?"

"The big bulky one with the long hair?"

Lily nodded her head and Janet broke out into laughter. "That sweetie is Mr. Reigns, your new boss!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lily nearly fainted when Janet told her that. "Mmmyyy boss?" She stuttered.

"He is the best doctor in this entire hospital. You are lucky to be working side by side with him. When I started out, I had a really mean old guy who taught me nothing! But Roman is going to teach you so much."

"Roman?" A tingle ran down her spine as the name left her lips, "Doctor Roman Reigns."

"Pretty hot name for a pretty hot guy…huh?" Janet winked as she elbowed Lily.

"Oh my goodness Janet are you already scaring away the new girl?" A young red head chuckled as she joined the two women. "I'm Alice it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Lily." She smiled as she stood up and extended her hand to the woman. "Are you a doctor?"

"No, I am one of the charge nurses…the one who keeps all of the other charge nurses in line!" She chuckled as she accepted Lily's hand. "Oh before I forget, doctor Reigns he would like to see you in his office."

Lily's heart beat sped up as flashbacks of the sexy doctor filled her mind. "When should I go see him?"

"Probably now. He just finished up with his patient and has a little bit of free time."

"Oh okay I guess I will go meet him then." She let out a nervous chuckle as she waved goodbye and made her way towards the office.

Lily stood outside and took a deep breath before finally knocking on the door.

"Come in." The gruff voice yelled. She pushed open the door and he glanced up at her and smiled.

"Ah you must be Lily. Please come in and have a seat." She shut the door and scurried over to the large desk and took a seat in the chair directly across from his.

"Thank you Dr. Reigns."

"Dr. Reigns is for my patients, please call me Roman."

"Alright…Roman." His name flowed off of her tongue like silk.

"So how do you like it here so far? I heard Janet showed you around, is that correct?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"That is correct and I absolutely love it! It is so upbeat and happy here I momentarily thought I had walked into the wrong building!"

He let out a chuckle as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk. "Yeah it is a great facility we have here. We are all very lucky to be working for such an amazing place."

"I am honored that I was asked to come here. It is an honor and I plan on making sure that everyone knows how good I am."

"I am glad to hear it. Well I won't take up anymore of your time, I just wanted to meet with you one on one. If there is anything you need or if you have any questions or concerns, please contact me. I would be more than happy to help. Here is your schedule for next week and here is your uniform and badge. Welcome aboard!" He smirked as he handed her the items.

"Thank you Roman!" She grinned as she reached out to grab them from him. As she grabbed them out of his hands, their hands touched. Normally it would be no big deal, but electricity shot through her body. She pulled away and looked up to see he wore the same confused look she did. "I am going to go now. Thank you for everything…I will see you later!" She quickly scurried out of the office, almost tripping on the chair on her way out.

As soon as she was out of his office, she raced past the nurses and went straight to her car. She threw her stuff on the passenger's seat as she got into her own seat and rested her head against the steering wheel. She had never felt anything like that before…and quite frankly it scared the shit out of her.

"I need a hot shower!" She announced out loud as she put her car in reverse and backed out of her parking spot.

Roman banged his head against his desk as he thought about the gorgeous woman that just moments ago occupied the now empty chair he was forced to stare at.

"Get yourself together, Reigns!" He grumbled to himself as he stood up from his chair and began gathering his things. As he walked out of the office, we stopped by the nurses' station.

"I am leaving for the night. Have a good time, call me if you need me." He smiled at the women before slipping out of the building.

As soon as he got home, he heard the sound of little footsteps racing down the stairs.

"Daddy!" His four year old daughter Emma squealed as she launched herself into his arms.

"Hi baby! How was your day? Did you miss me?"

"I missed you so much daddy! I drew you 27 pictures."

"I can't wait to see them! Why don't you go upstairs and get them ready to show me and I will meet you up there in a few minutes?"

"Okay!" She kissed his cheek before racing upstairs.

As soon as she was upstairs, he turned towards Anna the babysitter. "How was she today?"

"She was great like always. How was your day?"

"Great thanks." He smiled as he pulled the cash of his pocket and handed it to her. "See you tomorrow." He said as he walked her to the door.

Roman made his way upstairs and found Emma sitting at the table coloring.

"Hey sweetie!"

"These are for you, daddy!" She smiled as she handed him a stack of papers.

"These are all so beautiful thank you baby." He glanced over to another pile of papers. "Who are those for?"

"I made them for mommy…I know she can see them from heaven."

Romans heart shattered into a million pieces as she showed him all of the pictures of hearts and flowers she drew for her mother.

"Daddy? How did mommy die?" She asked suddenly.

"Well sweetie she had something called sickle cell disease and it made her so sick that she couldn't fight it any longer."

"Oh okay." She said before returning to her coloring.

"Ten more minutes and then it is time for bed."

"Okay daddy!"

Later that night as Roman lay in bed images of Sophia his late wife flashed through his head. Her thin and frail frame, her tired eyes and her constant exhaustion made his heart hurt. He always told her he wished he could take her place, but unfortunately he couldn't. The only thing he could do was be the best father he could to their then two year old daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman tossed and turned all night as vision of Lily danced through his head. He imagined how sweet she must taste and how soft her lips must be. When he awoke the next morning, the bulge in his pants told him that he was enjoying every second of it.

"Maybe a workout will help me." He mumbled out loud as he made his way down stairs to the weight room to let off some steam.

Halfway into his workout, Emma wandered in.

"Hey sweetie how did you sleep?" He asked as he set the dumbbells down.

"I slept good…I want pancakes."

He let out a chuckle as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Let me go take a quick shower and then I will go make you some pancakes."

"You better hurry up." She huffed before shuffling out of the room.

It was times like this that he saw her mother. Sophia was just like that and would have thrown a fit if he didn't do what she asked. The thought made him both smile and cringe.

After breakfast he went upstairs and changed into his work clothes. When he returned back downstairs, he found Emma sitting at the table with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Emma? Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go."

"Oh hunny we have been through this before! Daddy has to work so I can buy you all of the things you want. And if I remember correctly, there is a new Barbie doll you have been looking at…"

Her eyes lit up as she looked at him.

"Go to work daddy!" She smiled as she handed him his stethoscope. He kissed her cheek as he accepted it from her.

"Alright baby you have fun with Anna today I will see you later." He waved as Anna took a seat next to Emma and began coloring with her.

When Roman arrived at work he immediately went to his office and put all of his stuff down.

"Good morning Janet. How are you this morning?"

"I am fantastic Roman. How are you?" She grinned.

He was about to reply until he noticed a very familiar purse sitting on the desk.

"Isn't that Lily's purse?"

Janet looked at him shocked, "Yes…yes it is. I can't believe you would remember something like that."

"Is she here today?"

"Yes, she had some paperwork to fill out. Then Dr. Rollins saw her and wanted to get to know her so he took her downstairs to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee."

Romans hands gripped the edge of the desk as his jaw clenched.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's all perfect." He replied through gritted teeth before ripping himself away from the desk and walking straight towards the elevator. When he realized it was taking too long, he turned and walked towards the stairs where he sprinted down two flights of stairs in less than a minute. He stopped to catch his breath before shoving open the cafeteria doors. He scanned the room before finding Lily and Seth sitting at a table in the far corner.

"Roman!" Seth smiled as he glanced over at his college. "What's up man?"

"Oh I just heard that Ms. Lily was here today and that you scooped her up!" He smiled.

"Well what can I say I saw a pretty girl and had to come introduce myself. She is a very sweet lady and you are very lucky to have her on the third floor with you. No matter how much convincing I do, she won't come be an ICU nurse with me!" He chuckled.

"I am glad to hear that. I have a feeling I am going to be enjoying her company. Speaking of which, I had something's I need to discuss with you. Would you mind coming upstairs to my office?"

"No, not at all." She smiled as she pushed her chair out and slid out of her seat. "Thank you for the coffee Dr. Rollins. It was very nice to meet you and I look forward to seeing you soon."

Roman placed his hand on her back and led her to the elevator without a word. The rode up to the third floor in an awkward silence. It was not until they were in his office that he finally spoke.

"So you seemed to be bonding pretty well with Seth."

"Oh yeah he seems like a really nice guy."

"Potential boyfriend material?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow at her. She blushed as she looked down at her hands.

"Although I am looking for someone, I am not looking at him. He is not really my type."

Roman felt all of the tension that had build up in his body slowly begin to melt as she smiled up at him.

"So what is your type?" Mentally cursing himself for asking such a bold question.

"Well to be honest just a good guy. A guy that is going to treat me right and make me feel like the only girl in the world…it doesn't hurt if he is muscular and has tattoos!" She giggled.

"I really want to take you out."

She glanced up at him shocked by his confession.

"And celebrate your new job and maybe show you around a little bit since you are pretty new here." He quickly added to save himself from sounding like a perverted boss.

"I…I would love that a lot."

"Great! I will pick you up at eight when I get off work tonight."

"Sound good to me. I will see you then." She smiled as she rose from her seat and made her way to the door.

Roman found that he could not take his eyes off of her behind. It looked like it was begging to be touched… and he was more than willing to help her out.

"See you tonight." He whispered as she left his office. "This is going to be the longest day of my entire life!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lily went straight back to her apartment to get ready. She had not been on a date in close to nine years and she was very nervous especially since she was going out with the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on before.

"What am I going to wear?" She squeaked as she opened her closet doors. She began pulling things out and putting them up against her body as she look at them in the mirror. "Too sexy, not ugly, too old, too bright, too dull. Ugh!" She groaned as she fell onto the bed. "I have nothing to wear!" She rolled over onto her stomach and looked over the edge of the bed where she found a box tucked under it. She pulled it out and opened it. Inside was the beautiful red dress her sister gave to her two years prior. "Perfect!"

Roman raced home after work and quickly showered and changed. "Thank you so much for staying late Anna."

"No problem. I am just happy you are going out for once!" She chuckled as she handed him his jacket.

"I feel like a teenager about to go on my first date!"

"Well it has been what almost 8 years since you were a part of the dating scene so it is normal for it to feel wired."

"Well it is not a date, it is dinner between colleagues."

"Keep telling yourself that!" She chuckled as she walked him to the door. "Get going you don't want to be late!"

Roman arrived at Lily's apartment with five minutes to spare. "You can do this." He told himself as he made his way upstairs.

Lily jumped off of the couch when she heard the knock on the door. She smoothed her dress out as she walked to the door. She opened it and was struck by the delicious man in front of her.

His jaw hit the floor as he looked her up and down. He had not seen a gorgeous woman like this since he first met his late wife.

"Roman are you okay?"

He snapped his mouth shut and looked at her. "I…" Before he could continue, he was cut off by his cell phone ringing. "Please excuse me." He whispered as he answered the call.

"What do you mean you cancelled my reservation? I called this morning! I cannot believe this…yeah whatever." He grumbled as he hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket.

"They cancelled our reservation…they claim they 'overbooked'!"

"Then why don't you come in and we can order some Chinese." She suggested with a smile.

"I don't think I have ever heard a better idea before!" He grinned as he stepped into her tiny apartment.

"Don't mind all of the boxes. I'm still in the middle of unpacking."

"Oh I know how awful moving is, don't worry!"

"Make yourself at home while I find the menu."

She returned a few minutes later and they both decided what they wanted before she called in the order.

"They said they will be here in half an hour."

"I'm sorry they cancelled our reservations. I had planned on taking you out for a nice dinner."

"It's not a big deal. I am more of a stay in kinda girl anyway."

"It's a shame because you look absolutely stunning in that dress. I probably would have had to scare off all the guys that tried to hit on you!" He chuckled.

Her face heated up. "Believe me that does not happen…like ever!"

"There is no way that is possible you are way too beautiful to not have guys throwing themselves all over you."

She looked down and her hands as she nervously played with them. Roman noticed her change in behavior and instantly changed the subject not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"So how do you like it here?"

Her face lit up, "Besides the cold weather, I really like it."

"Where are you originally from?"

"San Diego."

"And you ended up here in Boston?" He asked as he looked at her surprise.

"I was not going to pass this job up for anything."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she went to answer it.

"Here is your food ma'am." The delivery man smiled as he handed it her.

"Let me put it on the table and I will be back to pay you in a second." She smiled as she took the food to the kitchen. When she returned she found the door already shut. "I didn't even pay him!"

"I took care of it."

"Roman you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He chuckled.

The two of them sat down at the table and dug into the delicious food. They spent the next hour talking about everything from politic to Romans daughter. He was surprised that having a daughter didn't scare her away.

"Let me clean these up." She announced as she grabbed the plates and took them into the kitchen to wash them. Suddenly she felt him right behind her, so close she could feel his breath on her neck. She quickly spun around to look at him. "Roman what are you doing?"

"I can't stop thinking about you Lily. I know we have not known each other that long, but I feel things that I have not felt in years. All I want to do is put my hands on your body."

"Then do it." She whispered. His hands immediately skimmed down her sides before cupping her behind in his hands.

She let out a squeal as he lifted her up by her butt and set her down on the counter as his lips found her neck. A moan escaped her lips as he kissed down her shoulder.

"Roman!" She moaned and he pulled away to look at her. Without even thinking he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They were just as soft as he had imagined. Their kiss went from soft and sweet to rough and hot in a matter of seconds. Suddenly she felt his hands slipping up her dress and she immediately shoved him away. He looked up at her with worried eyes.

"I uh have never done this before." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh shit… I'm so sorry I had no idea." He sighed as he quickly stepped away from her.

"No I really want to do it Roman…I just want it to be perfect."

"Are you sure this is what you want. Lily?"

"Yes Roman I want it more than anything."

"Then I will show you what you have been missing out on!" He smiled as he picked her up bridal style and took her to her bedroom and placed her on the bed. He pressed his lips to hers as he undid the zipper on her dress. He pulled away to admire her perfect little body.

Feeling uncomfortable she placed her hands on her abdomen to cover herself up.

"Don't do that you are beautiful." He whispered as he hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them down her legs with one had as his other unfastened her bra. She reached out and rubbed the bulge in his pants causing him to moan. He pulled his hands away from her body only long enough to rip off his shirt. She gasped at the tattoos that covered his muscular arms.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried as she ran her hands down the art on his arms.

He let out a chuckle as he worked himself free of his slacks.

As soon as she saw him spring to life in front of her, she nearly fainted. It was the most perfect thing she had ever seen. All she could think about doing was touching it.

"Go ahead." He whispered as he grabbed her hands and placed them on him. A shudder ran thought his body as her feathery soft skin touched him.

"Do you have a condom?"

He reached down and pulled one out of his wallet and handed it to her. "Put it on baby."

She did as she was told and slid it on his large member. "Now I want you to lay back." Again she did as she was told and laid down. She nearly bolted off of them bed when she felt his hands slide down her most sensitive area. He held her down with one hand and continued to stoke her with the other while pressing kisses on her lips.

"Are you ready for this Lily?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically and he pressed one last kiss to her lips before grabbing his dick.

"Relax and don't move." He whispered as he slowly pressed inside of her. No matter how hard she tried to keep it in, little groans of pain escaped her lips. "It will be over soon baby." He whispered in her ear as he continued to fill her. They stayed in that position for a while before he finally began rocking his hips. The pain in her eyes melted away to revel hunger and need.

"Roman that feels so good!" She cried as he pressed his hand to her clit.

"It's going to feel even better when you come for me baby." He panted as he began to speed up his thrusts. "Tell me if I am hurting you."

"Not at all." She breathed as she threw her head back against the pillow.

"Lily, it has been so long I don't think I am going to be able to hold on much longer."

She opened her mouth to reply, but she suddenly felt a strange feeling deep inside of her. Before she would even say anything to him, she felt a wave a pleasure blast through her. She had never felt something so good that her entire body shook from it. She clung onto his shoulders as her body trembled beneath him. As soon as her lust filled eyes fluttered open to look at him, he lost it. He grabbed onto her hips and thrust into her once more as he came.

He fell onto the bed beside her and let out a sigh. "I didn't hurt you…did I?"

"No that was perfect. Better than I ever imagined…thank you."

He rolled over to look at her, but the clock on her nightstand caught his attention; 1:00 am. "Shit I have to go!" He quickly rolled away from her and began putting on his clothes.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked as she pulled the sheets over her body.

"No, I have to let the babysitter go." He bent down and pressed one last kiss to her lips before he zipped up his pants and sprinted out the door. She waited for the sound of the door shutting before she let out a squeal.

"I cannot believe I just did that!" She giggled as she snuggled up in bed. It was only minutes before she was fast asleep after her wild night with Dr. Reigns.

Lily woke up the next morning feeling deliciously sore. She could not wipe the grin off of her face as she went though her morning routine before work. All she could think about was the most amazing night she had ever experienced. She was on cloud nine as she made her way into work that day.

"Someone is happy this morning." Alice pointed out with a grin.

"I am just happy with the way everything is going in my life right now." She smiled.

"Well it gets better! Roman wrote you a letter!"

"Really?" Lily smiled as Alice handed her an envelope. "Man this day just keeps getting better and better! I am going to go read this in the staff longue." She grinned as she skipped to the longue. Lily made her way to the chair in the corner of the room and ripped the envelope open.

**_Lily, _**

**_Last night was absolutely amazing. I have not felt that good in years! I hope that you enjoyed yourself as much as I did. I also hope I didn't wear you out too much! While it was amazing, it was also a huge mistake. You are my employee and I am your boss, I never should have started this. But I am going to end it before it goes any further. I'm sorry that it has to be like this, but it will be better this way…I promise. I don't want things to be awkward between us, so let pretend like it didn't happen. I look forward to seeing you soon Ms. Peguero._**

**_-Sincerely_**

**_Dr. Reigns_**

The letter fell from her hands as tears slipped from her eyes.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" She cried as she picked the letter up and tore it to pieces.


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly two months had passed by since Lily got the letter from Dr. Reigns. Those two months had been the most awkward two months she had ever experience. He smiled and waved when he saw her in the halls, pretending like nothing happened between them, while she wanted to scream each and every time she saw him. Towards the end of the two months, she decided she had enough of it. She was not able to devote 110% of her attention to her patients because she was always worried about seeing Roman again. So she decided that at the end of her shift, she was going to talk to Dr. Rollins to see if he still wanted her in the ICU.

"Lily, we have a four year old little girl coming in. The paramedics said she fell out of a tree and it looks like her arm is broken. I will call and have x-ray ready when she gets here." Janet said before picking up the phone to call for the x-ray.

As soon as the doors opened, she raced to meet the paramedics and the crying child.

"It's okay sweetie just try to relax. We are going to make the pain stop don't worry." Lily assured as she held onto the little girls uninjured arm. By the time they got her into a room and got her vitals done, the x-ray team swept in and did an x-ray.

"It will be done in a few minutes." The man announced as he pushed the machine out of the room.

"What is your name sweetie?" Lily asked as she pulled up a chair next to her bed.

"Emma."

"Emma what?"

"Reigns." She whimpered.

Lily's heart stopped. This was Romans daughter. Emma began whimpering in pain once more and Lily decided to do what she knew how to do best to comfort people…sing. Lily began singing and Emma immediately stopped crying as she listened to the beautiful melody. It was only minutes before the little girl drifted to sleep.

"Thanks." She heard the oh so familiar voice whisper from behind her. She whipped around to find Roman leaning against the door. Lily got up from her chair and stepped outside of the room.

"Did they get the x-rays back yet?"

"Yes, it's not broken, just sprained thank goodness!"

"Well I am glad to hear that. I will be back to check on her in a little bit."

"Wait where are you going?" He asked suddenly saddened that she was leaving.

"I am going to go talk with Dr. Rollins."

"About what if you don't mind me asking?"

"Transferring to his department." She replied before turning back around and walking towards the elevators.

Lily felt completely defeated after her meeting with Dr. Rollins. He had said that he had already found someone for the position and was unable to have her join. She made her way back upstairs and went straight towards Emma's room. When she got inside, Emma's eyes lit up.

"Lily!"

Lily looked back at her shocked.

"My dad told me who you were."

"Oh he did? Did he say anything else about me?"

"He said that you have a very pretty voice and that you beautiful and…"

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, kid!" Roman laughed as he joined them in the room.

"I am going to go. I just wanted to check on you. I'm glad you are feeling better. It was nice meeting you sweetie." Lily smiled as she shook the young girls hand before walking out of the room.

"Lily can I talk to you for a minute…in private?" He asked as he glanced around at all of the nurses and doctors.

"Sure." She replied as she followed him to his office.

"Have a seat."

"I'm good." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lily you are not making this easy…"

"_I'm_ not making this easy? You are the one who started this whole thing. Hey let me take your virginity and then end it all 12 hours later. And then to top it all off lets pretended it never happened!"

"I know you are upset."

"You are damn right I'm upset!"

"Lily I…" He was suddenly interrupted by his phone going off. "Let me take this really quick and then we can talk about it." He spun around and answered the phone. When he turned back around, she was gone. "Damnit!" He cursed as he banged his head against the desk. "Why are women so damned difficult?"

Later that night after Roman had gotten Emma to sleep, he went into the study. He had not been in there since Sophia passed away. It was her study and he could never bring himself to go in there until now. "Sophia I miss you so much. And I have a really hard time imaging life without you. You promised me we would be together forever, so why did you leave?" He sighed as he slumped into the large chair. He looked at the desk and saw something sticking out of a drawer. He opened the drawer and pulled it out, it was a letter addressed to him in her handwriting. He carefully opened it.

_My dearest Roman,_

_If you are reading this, that means I am not longer with you. I can't tell you how hard it is to write this, but I need to. I know you are probably having a hard time adjusting to everything and being a single dad, but know I did not plan this and I wish I did not have to go so soon. But the big guy upstairs has a bigger plan for me so don't mourn me. I will not longer be suffering. I want you to know that I have absolute faith that you will raise Emma into a kind, and honest woman. I want you to be happy too Roman, I want you to move on and find someone to love you as much as I did. You are too great of a guy to never find another woman to love. You have my blessing to move on Roman, because I know you will never forget me. I love you and Emma so much more than you will ever know. Goodbye Roman I love you._

_-Love Sophia_

Tears filled his eyes as he clutched the letter to his heart. "Oh Sophia!" He cried.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning as Roman was sitting down to breakfast with Emma, she set her fork down and looked at him.

"Daddy can I ask you a question?"

He too set his fork down and looked over at her. "Of course sweetie, what's on your mind?"

"You know Lily?"

"The nurse Lily?"

"Yes that one with the pretty voice. I think she likes you. Do you like her back?"

Roman froze not knowing what to say to her. "Well uh it's complicated."

"Yes or no?"

"Sweetie where is this coming from?"

"She is nice and I like her. And I think she really likes you…maybe she could be your friend."

"She is my friend."

"Then can she come over for dinner?" Emma asked as her eyes lit up.

"Well I don't know sweetie…I don't think she would want to."

"Will you please ask? I really want to see her again. Maybe she can sing to me again!"

Roman thought it over for a few minutes. It would give him a chance to talk to her away from work and he could hopefully set things straight with her once and for all.

"Alright sweetie I will go call her right now." He pushed himself away from the table and made his way up to his room to call her.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Lily it's Roman."_

_"I know who it is."_

_"Would you like to come over for dinner?"_

_"What?"_

_"Emma wanted to invite you over. She said she really wants to see you again."_

_"Emma wants me to come over?"_

_"Well I want you to come over too, but she was the one who came up with the idea." He chuckled._

_"I would love to." She suddenly replied._

_"Alright I will see you around six is that okay?"_

_"It's perfect."_

_"See you then." _

Roman hung up the phone and did an excited little dance. "Shit what am I going to make?" He grumbled as he made his way downstairs.

"What did she say?" Emma asked as soon as she saw him.

"She said she would come over for dinner. So you and I need to think of something yummy to make."

"What about spaghetti? I love spaghetti."

"Sounds good to me. What do you say we go to the store and pick up the ingredients? Maybe a little something for dessert too?"

Her eyes widened in excitement. "That is a good idea!"

Roman and Emma spent the rest of the day cooking and cleaning to get ready for Lily's arrival. As the time passed, Roman began to feel more and more nervous. He was not even sure what he was going to say to her, but he knew it had to be good.

"When is she going to be here?" Emma whined.

Before he could answer her, the doorbell rang, "Right now!" He chuckled as he made his way to the door. As soon as he opened it Emma raced out and jumped into Lily's arms.

"I missed you!"She squealed.

"Awe I missed you too sweetie!" Lily giggled as she carried the little girl back inside.

"Come on I want to show you my room!"

"I guess I will see you later then!" Roman chuckled as he watched his daughter drag Lily up the stairs to her room.

About half an hour later, Roman made his way upstairs. "Time for dinner ladies." He announced with a grin.

"We made spaghetti. Do you like spaghetti?"

"Yes it's my favorite!" Lily grinned down at the little girl who was holding onto her hand and smiling up at her.

Emma spent the next hour talking Lily's ear off, telling everything from her favorite color to the scar she got from falling off her bike, and Lily could not have been happier.

"Alright time for bed Emma."

"But daddy!"

"No buts missy it's time for bed."

"Fine but Lily is reading me a bedtime story."

"Emma, you can't just tell someone to do something."

"Like pretending like something didn't happen." Lily replied as she looked over at Roman and sarcastically smiled. "I would love to read you a story hunny."

After Emma was fast asleep, Lily made her way back downstairs to find Roman sitting on the couch. He glanced over at her and patted the seat next to him. She reluctantly sat down next to him. He handed her a framed photo of him and Sophia on their wedding day.

"Her name was Sophia. We were together for nine years we were married for four of them. We had Emma two years into our marriage and we could not have been any happier. But around the time Emma turned one, Sophia became very sick. I kept begging her to go to the doctor but she refused, until one day she fainted and hit her head on the edge of a table. After that I made her go get checked out by one of my colleagues, Dr. Ambrose. He called her back the next day and told her she had to come back in. We found out she had sickle cell disease. There was nothing they could do for her, so we just had to ride it out. At first she started feeling better and we thought she was getting better, but then she started getting even sicker than before. She passed away the day after Emma's second birthday."

"Oh my gosh Roman I am so sorry. I had no idea! I was so mean to you about everything, I am so sorry." She cried.

"No, no don't cry sweetie. I just told you this so you understood what was going on with me. I got scared…plain and simple. You make me feel things I have not felt since she was alive and it scares me. I should have told you before I got your hopes up and then crushed them."

"I don't even know what to say right now." She confessed.

"Neither do I, but I am going to try… I did not have closure from Sophia dying when I first met you, but now I do. I cannot stop thinking about you Lily. Since the first day I met you, I knew there was going to be something special. I don't want to let you slip through my fingers…what I'm trying to say is would you like to see where this goes?"

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I would love that more than anything. But I want you to make sure you are really ready for this."

He smiled, "I'm ready sweetie." He placed his hand on the back of her head and kissed her again, but this time with much more passion.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had gone by and Lily and Roman were happier than they had ever been. They spent every moment they could together. When they were not working, they were at home doing fun activities with Emma, who was so excited to have so much attention.

"Mr. Reigns would like to see you in his office." Janet smirked as she looked over at the blushing woman. "And I have a feeling it was not about work…"

Lily rolled her eyes as she made her way to Roman's office. She lightly knocked on the door before entering. As soon as she stepped inside he set down his paperwork and smiled up at her.

"Why hello beautiful."

"Hi baby." She giggled as she walked around the desk and slid onto his lap. "So what can I do for you Mr. Reigns?"

"Oh there are a lot of things you can do for me baby…" He pressed his lips to her neck and she threw her head back and let out a soft moan.

"Roman, we cannot do this here. We are already not supposed to be dating, but to be doing this stuff…"

"You are right." He groaned as she got off of his lap and took the seat across from him. "Well I won't keep you long. I just wanted to see if you wanted to spend the night tonight?"

She cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Like a sleep over?"

"Well yeah. Emma is staying the night at a friend's house and I thought maybe you could stay the night with me. I mean we have not had sex since that one time."

A blush crept to her cheek as the images of the night she lost her virginity to him.

"I would love to Roman."

"I will even make you breakfast in the morning." He chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan. I will see you tonight." She grinned as she bent over the table and captured his lips in a quick kiss.

"I want more of that tonight." He growled as she pulled away.

"You will get all of it tonight."

He watched as she intentionally swung her hips as she walked towards the door. His erection twitched when she turned back around and blew him a kiss.

As soon as she walked out of his office, she spotted Alice and Janet grinning back at her.

"What?" She asked as she glanced down at herself to make sure her clothes not disheveled.

"We were just saying we have known him a combined total of about 16 years and we have never seen him as happy as he is now. You bring something out in him that he tucked away after Sophia passed away. It is nice to see it again."

Tears clouded her eyes. "Well he is a very special man and deserves to be happy."

"From the looks of it, there is no man happier than him." Alice smiled.

Lily gave them a small smile as she made her way out of the building. She had to get ready for tonight. She needed to pack some clothes and some other little items she would need in the morning. As soon as she got home and began throwing things into a bag, she had to stop and let out a good laugh. She had not packed an overnight bag since she was a teenage and was preparing for slumber parties!

"What are you doing to me mister Reigns?" She giggled as she grabbed her toothbrush off of the counter and threw it into her bag.

Later that night, Lily made her way to Romans house. There was a little envelope stuck to the door with her name on it. She set her bag down and opened it.

**_Lily, take a look at your keys. See anything different on there?_**She glanced down at her keys and realized there was another one on there that she had never seen before._**Why don't you give it a try?**_

She stuck the key in the keyhole and was surprised when it unlocked the door.

_He gave me a key to his house! _

She did a little dance before letting herself into the house. "Roman? Where are you?"

No answer.

She stepped forward and found a trail of rose petals leading up the stairs. Her heart fluttered as she began walking upstairs. "Roman?" She asked again as soon as she got to the top floor, but again there was no answer so she just continued to follow the trail. When she got to the end of it, she found herself outside of his bedroom. She gently pushed it open.

Lily gasped at the sight in front of her, the room was softly lit with candles and gentle music hummed in the background. But what caught her attention was Roman in the middle of a rose petal covered bed, wearing nothing but a smile.

"What is all of this?" She managed to squeak out.

"I did not make your first time special and that has always bugged me. Since I can't take back time, I decided to do something romantic for your second time." He smiled as he slid off of the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So what do you say? Want to do it again?"

Tears filled her eyes as she enthusiastically nodded her head. "Baby why are you crying?" He asked as he wiped a tear off of her cheek with his thumb.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You deserve it Lily. Now no more tears…tonight is for you." His voice dropped to a whisper as his lips found her neck. Her hands immediately tangled in his hair as he trailed kisses down her collar bone. He slid his hands up her dress and caressed her thighs as his mouth lowered to her chest.

"Let me get out of this." She whispered as she reached for the hem of her dress and lifted it over her head. He let out a groan as he looked at her perfect body. He did not pay nearly enough attention to it the first time…a mistake he was not going to make twice.

As soon as she was out of her dress, he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her off of her feet. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. The look she was giving him was enough to make him want nothing more than to plunge deep inside of her and stay like that for days, but he knew he had to do it right this time. Roman hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them down her legs, before he instructed her to sit up so he could unfasten her bra. Once she was completely naked in front of him, he leaned back to get a better look at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen since Sophia and it made his heart do back flips knowing she was his.

"What are you staring at?" she asked suddenly becoming uncomfortable.

"How beautiful you are baby. And how absolutely beautiful you would look with a baby right here…" He smiled as he pressed a kiss to her abdomen.

"Oh Roman!"

"Shh baby." He whispered as he trailed kissed from her abdomen down to her most sensitive region. She twitched and wiggled as he kissed everywhere but the one place she wanted…needed him too. "Tell me what you want, Lily." He whispered in his husky voice.

"Your mouth."

"Where do you want my mouth?"

Unable to respond, she placed her hands in his hair and guided him to her clit. She gripped the sheets as she felt him slowly licking her. Just as she was about to open her eyes to look at him, he plunged a finger inside of her.

"Looks like you are enjoying this." He chuckled as he began licking and plunging his finger inside of her at the same time. She was at a loss for words and could barely breathe as an orgasm rocked though her body. He continued his assault as she shook and trembled beneath him. Just as she came down from her high, he thrust his cock inside of her causing yet another orgasm to rip though her body.

"Roman!" She finally cried out.

"Shh baby just enjoy it." He pressed his lips to hers as he lifted her off of the bed and had her wrap her legs around his waist. She let out a moan as he began bouncing her up and down on his cock.

"When are you going to come? Because I am about to work on my fourth!" She panted as she threw her head back.

"I'm really close." He moaned as she began meeting his thrust.

"Come with me!" She cried as she dug her nails into his back.

He took her back over to the bed and laid her down as he thrust into her once more before finally finding his release. He violently shook as he erupted inside of her.

"Oh Roman that was amazing! I had four orgasms!" She giggled.

He rolled over and looked at her with a smirk, "Let's make it five!"


	9. Chapter 9

It started out as a normal morning for Lily. She woke up feeling fine, went thought her morning routine without anything. It was not until she arrived at work that she began feeling funky. She could not put her finger on it, but something was not right.

"Sweetie are you okay? You are very pale." Janet asked as soon as she saw Lily.

"I think I'm just a little under the weather today."

"I can see if I can find someone else to cover your shift so you can go home and get some rest."

"Oh no that is not necessary. I will be fine." Lily gave her a small smile as she made her way into the nurse's station to grab her things. She brushed all the strange feeling aside as she began her shift. She thought she was beginning to feel better, but as she went to grab something off of a shelf she was overcome by a wave of exhaustion and passed out on the floor.

Roman was breaking dozens of traffic violations as he raced to the hospital. After Janet had called him and told him Lily collapsed, the only thing on his mind was getting there to be by her side.

"Go faster you asshole!" He cursed as he swerved in and out of traffic. Finally after what felt like an eternity, he finally made it to the hospital. He raced inside calling out her name.

"Where is she?" He demanded as soon as he spotted Janet.

"Dr. Rollins has her in the ICU."

"What else happened after we got off of the phone?"

"Nothing. Dr. Rollins demanded that she be brought down there to him, since he was qualified to take care of adults as well as children…"

He was already at the elevator before she even finished her sentence. He jabbed his finger on the number 3 button so many times he was afraid it might fall off. He finally made it up to the third floor and raced to find Seth and Lily.

"Seth! Where is she? What happened? Is she okay?" He panted as he caught up with the younger doctor.

Roman was shocked to see a smile on Seth's face. "Come with me. I am going to go talk to her about what found."

"Why the hell are you smiling? If you found something it is obviously not good."

"Just come on."

As soon as Roman saw her, he raced to her side and embraced her in a hug. "Oh baby I am so sorry I was not here sooner. How long have you not been feeling well? Why didn't you tell me? I could have given you the day off and took care of you? Is Seth being nice…"

"Roman breathe. It is okay I am just a little under the weather…"

"Not quite." Seth chimed in from behind them. Both of their heads shot up to look at him. He smiled at them as he took a few steps back to shut the door. "I just want to start by saying I cannot believe you didn't know!"

Roman looked down at Lily trying to gauge her reaction to see if she was hiding anything. He was relieved when she looked just as confused as he was. "Seth just get on with it…"

"We did a bunch of test. Blood, urine you know the usual. Blood test was fine. It was the urine test that we found something…"

"Which is?" Roman asked suddenly becoming very impatient as he gripped her hand.

"Pregnancy. And after the ultrasound it appears that she is…"

"Four months along." Roman finished.

"How did you know?"

"It was the first time we had sex."

"You're the father?" Seth asked shocked. "I just thought you two were really good friends!"

Roman shot him a glare and Seth held his hands out in defense. "I am going to go work on the paperwork to get you released. I will also go grab some informational booklets from the labor and delivery and nursery wards. Congratulations Lily you are going to be a great mother."

Lily was too shocked to even acknowledge the compliment.

Roman stood up and paced the floor as he processed everything. "You didn't know you were pregnant? No morning sickness or any of that?"

She shook her head.

"I should have known. I should have seen some kind of sign…"

"Are you going to leave?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

His head shot around to look into her tear filled eyes.

"Oh goodness Lily never! I would never leave you or our baby."

"You don't seem happy."

"I am baby. It is just such a surprise I have to let it all sink in. I am over the moon with excitement Lily. Are you excited?"

"I have always wanted to be a mom. I did not imagine it happening so soon, but nonetheless I am very happy."

"Well then I think it is time that you officially move in with me." He smiled.

"WHAT?"

"We can't be good parents if we are living 30 miles away from each other. And besides your place is not very child friendly. Whereas my house is big and spacious and fit for a child…"

"What will Emma think about it?"

"I have a feeling she is going to even more excited than the both of us combined!"

"YOU ARE HAVING A BABY!?" Emma squealed as she jumped up and down in excitement. "Is it a boy or a girl? If it is a girl I will share all of my things with her. If it is a boy I will play in the dirt with him. What are you going to name the baby?"

"Woah easy there tiger!" Roman chuckled as he scooped her into his arms. "We will find out next month if the baby is a boy or a girl and then we will talk about names then. But for now I want Lily to go get into bed and relax. I need your help to start cleaning up the guest bedroom so we can turn it into a baby room. And then we need to start making room in my room so she can put her things in there."

"Lily is staying with us?"

"Yes, she is going to move in with us. Is that okay with you?"

Emma got quiet for a few moments and Lily's heart dropped.

"Welcome home." She grinned a she hugged Lily's leg.

Roman's smile grew wide as he embraced both of his girls in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Three months had passed since Lily moved in with Emma and Roman and things were perfect! Roman refused to let Lily go back to work, so she stayed home with Emma. Both girls instantly became inseparable. It was sight that always warmed Roman's heart to watch.

"Baby why don't you go get some rest?" Roman whispered as he wrapped his arms around Lily's enormous belly.

"Because I promised Emma I would take her to the stables to let her ride one of the horses."

"Do you really think you should be around a bunch of horses when you are seven months pregnant?"

"Roman, it is not like I am going to be the one riding a horse! I am going to take here there so an instructor can take her out on a horse. I am going to sit down and watch her enjoy herself, no big deal."

"Well only if you are sure."

"I am positive now if you will excuse me…I have a date with my favorite little girl." Lily grinned as she stood on her tippy toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"Call me if you need anything. Bye Emma I will see you later!"

"Bye daddy!" Emma squealed as she raced to the car with Lily.

Lily and Emma made it to the stables in half an hour. Emma chatted happily in the backseat the entire trip there. It make Lily ponder what it was going to be like when little Isabella made her arrival. Would she be as bubbly and outgoing as her or would she be more quiet and reserved like Roman? Either way she would be perfect.

"Come on Lily hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"Lily laughed as she chased after the little girl who raced straight towards the instructor.

"Emma, Lily so good to see you again!" Regina, the instructor smiled as he saw them. "Are you ready to go Emma?"

"Yes!"

"Awesome I have Cinnamon all geared up and ready to go to go for you. Lily I have a seat for you inside." She smiled as she motioned for her assistant to help Lily inside.

"Oh I'm fine! You really don't need to fuss over me." Lily groaned as she made her way inside to the little office where she plopped down into the large chair. "You need to get here soon little lady." She whispered as she rubbed her hand over her large stomach.

Lily had begun to doze off when suddenly the door was thrown open.

"Lily come quick its Emma!" Regina cried as she motioned for Lily to follow. You would not think someone seven months pregnant would be able to run as fast as she did, but Lily made it there faster than anyone could have ever imagine.

When Lily got there she found Emma smiling up at her.

"Emma what's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" Lily panted as she looked over the little girl.

"Come with me and close your eyes." Emma grabbed her hand and began leading her forward.

"Why do I have to keep my eyes closed? What is going on? Is this a joke because it is not very funny? Can I open them now?"

"Open them." She heard the sexy, husky voice whisper.

In front of her was Roman in a suit standing in front of a beautiful lit orchard with beautiful white decorations surrounding them.

"Roman what the hell is going on?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her forward towards him.

"I wanted this to be special for you. Lily I never thought I would ever feel this way again, but as soon as you came into my life I knew there was going to be something special with you. And boy was I right!" He chuckled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I fell in love with you Lily and it has been the best thing to happen to me. And I cannot wait to see what the future hold for all four of us."

"Just do it already!" Emma whined from behind them. Roman and Lily both giggled.

"Well I guess I will save the rest of my speech for a later time!" He chuckled as he dropped down onto his knee and pulled a little box out of his jacket. "Lily will you make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife?"

"Oh my gosh!" She cried.

"I know it is sudden and you were not expecting it, but I have wanted to do it for a while now. More importantly I wanted us to be married so that when our daughter is born we will be married and she can have my name." He smiled as he ran his hands down her sides.

"Then I suggest you find an official really quick."

"Why do you say that?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Because she is coming…right now!"

Romans face paled for a second before he finally reacted. "Okay just remain calm."

"Roman, I am calm. It's you that looks like you are about to pass out." She chuckled.

"Lily, a baby being born two weeks early is a huge deal…you are two months early! And we are nowhere near a hospital and won't be able to get you there in time."

The realization dawned on her and she began to tremble.

"Emma you go with Regina and grab my medical bag from the trunk and then go find me some blankets…we are going to deliver her here… right now!"

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

**_So this is where I original intended to end the story, but due to all of the kind and positive reviews and messages I am going to continue with it! I am however going to take a break from it for a while so I can work on some one shots! But I WILL be updating it as soon as I can! So please be patient with me. Thank you all again for your kind reviews it means a lot!_**


End file.
